A Birthday Fit For a Princess
by StarLush
Summary: Established SwanQueen relationship sexy times, need I say more? It's Emma's b-day, she wakes Regina up on accident, oops. Fun sexy weekend with our two awesome ladies! ;-) Warning: Bit of BDSM integrated into the story as a whole, just be prepared. :)
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with this little drabble of established SQ that really seemed sexy as hell. A little Happy Birthday Emma! Because birthday sex is the best! ;-)**

 **1) contains fun sexy times between two women**

 **2) The use of magic member (don't like it, don't read it!), LIGHT roleplay, and a little magical bondage and roughness. (I don't think too bad)**

 **3) It's a naughty little fun oneshot**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The brunette's mouth nipped at her earlobe, as her fingers traced perfect paths down the blondes side and hip, pulling her leg back against her, begging for her to open up for her. The slender leg lifted and propped itself over the brunettes legs, giving her easy access where she really wanted it._

 _"Oh I know what you want Princess and I will give it to you when I'm ready," she whispered tenderly into her ear, lapping at the lobe and causing the blonde to emit a low moan._

 _"Please, 'Gina, please…" she begged, she knew Regina loved it when she begged, truly bowing to the Queen._

 _The moans were getting louder and more intense as Regina's fingers grazed over the soft blonde curls, working the outside of her mound, getting her warmed up for further advances. Emma's body reacted naturally by thrusting her hips into the eager hands, receiving a deep, throaty chuckle from the brunette. She continued her ministrations, slowly slipping her fingers through the wet slit just barely, listening to the blondes breathing intensifying again, begging for more._

 _"Oh Emma darling, I know—"_

Regina heard her girlfriend moan, it was unmistakable, she smiled to herself and rolled to her side, watching the blondes breathing increase, the rise and fall of her breasts was a tempting sight to behold. Grinning from ear to ear, she wanted to wake the blonde in the best way she knew how, she willed her magic, to give Emma her favorite thing, it was her birthday after all, the day she knew well as it was also the day she cast the first curse, but also the day Emma Swan came into her life. The first time they used magic for sex Emma was in awe, so amazed at what was possible, her favorite of course, the magic cock. Willed into existence by the user and the feeling of being completely sheathed in someone else, feeling the pulsations of someone around you, it was incredible. The thought brought Regina out of her inner thoughts and gave her a chill.

She felt the magic tingle between her legs and smiled as she felt the growth, slowly squirming closer to the sleeping blonde beauty. Tracing her fingers over her shoulder gently, moving in and kissing the soft skin of her upper arms; her personal favorite of course. Emma let out a heavy sigh, still in dreamland obviously. The seduction could be slow, though Regina's growing need listening to her girlfriend was becoming painfully obvious and achy.

"Em-ma," her whisper was quiet and seductive, trying to bring Emma into consciousness. "Come on sleepy head..." she snuggled closer to Emma, letting her hands roam freely over the blonde, nothing more than trying to rouse her from her sexy sleepy state.

"What—ugh—" she was annoyed, Regina had woken her right as her dream was getting good. "I was dreamin'—you and me—ya know." Regina couldn't help but laugh at her as the blonde tried to recall her dream and how exciting it was.

"Yes dear, I figured as much," she pressed herself more firmly against the blonde, "you're arousal is obvious even while you dream _Princess_."

"I don't want it anymore, stupid title." Emma groaned and attempted to roll away from Regina only to be held onto with firm hands.

"You can't deny who you are Em- _ma_ ," the brunette kissed her shoulder, giving a firm bite, she knew Emma liked a little roughness in bed, as well as she. The nibbles moved south as her hands drifted down strong, slender legs, if there was something about Emma Swan she found physically appealing it was her ability to be so strong and so lean and well built at the same time. Her fingers grazed over the sparse hair between the blondes' legs and smiled against her skin, kissing and nibbling her way over soft breasts. Regina flicked her tongue over the already straining peak, heightening both of their arousals, swirling her tongue first over the left breast and repositioning herself between Emma's legs to get the right one and press against Emma's hot core.

"Fuck—Regina? Did you-?" she gasped as she felt the warm, hardness Regina was now sporting against the crevice of her thigh and mound.

"Well, I know it's your birthday, _and_ I know it's one of your favorite spells to use in the bedroom, _and_ when you woke me with all the sexy moaning—well I thought I'd treat you to something special." The brunette lay between Emma's thighs, rocking gently against her, kissing her neck and suckling on her ear lobe. "Do you want to tell me about your dream _Princess?_ " Emma groaned as the soft husky whisper left her a writhing mess. She shook her head in a 'no' response as Regina kissed down her chest, softly urging Emma's arms upward, only to pin her to the bed more firmly.

"No huh?" The blonde felt magic tingle at her wrists and glanced up, realizing that she was securely pinned via magic and that Regina was smirking.

"I umm—we—fuck!" Regina had flicked one of the straining nipples with her finger. "Oh God, Regina…please…I was so close."

"I know, I felt you remember? Mmm I love how wet you get when you think about me Emma, even in your dreams I get you this excited." She smirked again and sat on her haunches, looking at the beautiful site laid out before her. The skilled fingers trailed down from the perky breasts and swiped through the blondes' wetness again, bringing enough back with her to rub her swollen, straining clit, making vicious circles until the blonde was shaking with pleasure. The site was almost too much for Regina to take in as her temporary cock jumped at the site, but she couldn't do it yet, she knew Emma could handle so much more than this. Emma pulled on her invisible bonds, trying to get them to break or loosen, twisting her body as the deft fingers worked at her clit, pinching it gently, causing her hips to thrust.

"Oh! Oh my God, pl—'Gina—" she begged, she really begged, she was panting hoping Regina would let up soon, this was more than she needed this morning and so much more than her dream gave her. "So much better…you are better than the dream!" She practically screamed out, reassuring Regina that she was the only one for her, the real one.

"Are you ready Emma?" she stopped suddenly, leaving the blonde panting and on the brink of orgasm. She laid against Emma again, her cock brushing through the wetness she had coaxed out, but not pushing in just yet. Regina kissed the blonde with fervor, rocking her hips for a little friction, mouths and tongues dueling, Emma giving in, as she knew she didn't have much fight left in her and her body was ready for release. Regina moved her mouth back to the blondes' neck and ears, knowing very well how her voice affected Emma's arousal. "You are going to turn over for me darling." She smirked and chuckled seductively as she let Emma's magic tether release and allowing the blonde room to roll onto her front. "I know how much you love my breasts pressed against your back as I slide in and out of you, Emma." The blonde groaned into her pillow as Regina positioned herself astride Emma's thighs, spreading the round cheeks, taking a nice peek at the glistening arousal from behind, swiping her fingers through the wetness and dipping two fingers into the silky heat.

"Oh Regina…." Emma groaned low into the pillow, and she felt herself tighten as the brunette invaded her wetness. Regina gathered the essence and rubbed it on her cock, loving the way it made her glisten. She adjusted herself again, this time positioning her cock to push into Emma.

"Lift your hips a little bit _Princess_." Emma did as she was instructed and felt Regina slide into her, painfully slow, but so worth the wait, the blondes insides fluttered around the intrusion, willing herself to not let go fully yet, as she knew Regina had only begun pleasuring her. As Regina nestled in the blonde fully, she thrust in and out for a couple of quick successions, getting herself well lubricated in the blondes juices before pressing her full weight over the blonde. Emma's hips naturally lowered as Regina lay atop her, hands planted on each side of her torso, slowly grinding against her backside.

"Oh Em-ma…you feel incredible." Regina pant out, trying to hold back as long as she could for the blonde. Knowing full well, she had more control with the magic cock than Emma did. Thrusting more aggressively against the blonde now she pressed her breasts against her back and grabbed at Emma's neck gently, pulling her up against her to whisper against her neck and ear. "You like this Emma? You like me _fucking_ you this way, my body grinding against yours?" Emma grunted in excitement, knowing she loved Regina's aggressive, dominant side, the possessiveness and feelings of want that she never received as a child. "Are you going to come Emma?" She removed her hand from her neck quickly and grabbed a fist full of messy blonde curls instead, Emma braced herself on her forearms, giving Regina access to her breasts, which the brunette took sure advantage of, pinching the straining peak until Emma was bucking hard against her. Quickly abandoning breasts, the brunette reached further south, seeking out Emma's swollen clit, knowing it needed a little more attention and feeling the need to have her reach her peak. "Emma, I need you to come, come on Emma…" Regina grunted out knowing she was to the point of not holding back, she felt Emma's insides flutter and then clench as she thrust hard against the blonde, furiously rubbing the slick nub and feeling herself slip in and out of the blonde. The sound of slick, sweaty bodies grinding against one another were the only sounds in the room and it was slowly driving them both closer to the edge.

"Regina!" Emma howled, knowing the brunette wasn't going to stop until they both crashed over that peak together. After a few more quick thrusts Regina followed her over the edge letting go of the blondes' hair and bracing herself on her hands as the aftershocks rocked through her, her nipples grazing the blondes back just barely, causing more exciting sensations to course through her, knowing full well the cock wouldn't go completely soft, Regina kissed Emma's back gently.

"I hope you are ready for round two _Princess,_ your moans were quite arousing this evening," Regina moaned into the blondes ear, kissing her neck gently as she felt herself grow stiffer again, propping herself on her hands, already grinding into Emma again, feeling the slickness that still remained from their prior climaxes.

"'Gina…I can't—that—was great…" Emma trailed off.

"Uh uh, ass up Emma, let's go," Regina removed herself from Emma, receiving a groan in return and sat back on her haunches again. Emma was slow moving for Regina's standards which earned her ass a nice smack. The skin reddening quickly and she yelped as the brunette's right hand got her again, making her move faster, "…this glacial pace of yours will not be tolerated my dear." Emma assumed her position a little more swiftly, ass high in the air for Regina to see her pussy dripping from the attention before. "Oh, you know how much I enjoy watching myself penetrate this…." Regina fingered her way through the wet folds causing Emma to groan as the slender fingers played her masterfully as usual.

"Fuck—" Emma couldn't hold back, she loved when Regina treated her this way, like she was the only thing she needed in her whole life. The brunette removed her fingers from the dripping pussy and licked her fingers clean, moaning at her girlfriends taste.

"Mmm, Emma, you know how much I love the way you taste, don't you my dear?" A rhetorical question, but earning a low moan from Emma nonetheless. Regina couldn't resist this position when it came to lapping up Emma's juices from the source, it was by far her favorite way to perform oral on her girlfriend. Grabbing handfuls of Emma's ass as she leaned forward and swiped her tongue through the soft, wet, folds that were Emma Swan, groaning into her causing wonderful vibrations the blonde was a fan of.

"Pl—oh please!" Emma was begging, she so badly wanted to keep this up, Regina was relentless when it came to pleasing her in this way. Emma loved the roughness yet the care Regina exerted when they were together in this way, so Queen-like.

"Emma, is that really all you can take?" The brunette's fingers replaced her mouth, slowly driving Emma mad with arousal. "Hmm, I thought for sure you could handle more tonight my dear, tsk tsk." She smirked as she sped up her manual assault on the blondes dripping folds, listening to her pant and breathe heavily as she approached another peak, circling fast on her clit, she knew it would only be a matter of seconds of that before Emma exploded again. Regina stopped again, reluctantly removing her fingers from the blonde.

"FUCK! Oh Regina, please…oh please, I need to come…" Emma's body was shaking, screaming as she hung on the edge of orgasm, completely blinded by the arousal. Regina positioned herself behind the blonde, holding onto one hip as she aligned the cock with Emma and shoved in swiftly and deeply. She ground herself against Emma's ass, grabbing tightly onto her hips, feeling Emma's insides tighten around her and the juices dripping around her cock, hearing the blonde scream out in pure pleasure.

"Oh Emma, you are-mmm amazing." She rolled her hips against the blonde, keeping her orgasm rolling as she pulled out for better strokes for herself, driving in fast and hard. Emma had a death grip on the cock, feeling the pulsations that tightly around her was incredible and drove her right over the edge, bucking hard into the blondes backside, collapsing over her, kissing her back gently as their breathing tried to return to normal.

Emma slumped in a sated pile, Regina rolled off and lay next to her, looking at the sleepy and satisfied face. She couldn't help the smile, adding her own little punch drunk smile to the mix, as they stared deeply at one another. With a deep breath, Regina focused her magic on returning her own parts to herself, sighing heavily as the temporary cock disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Admit it, you don't really like it but you do it for me." Emma slurred out, half asleep.

"It's different, that's all. After the mood is over I definitely don't want it hanging around." She nodded.

"Yeah but you have to admit we've had some fun with it, and damn Regina you just know how to use it so well…" Emma wiggled her brows, "my skills with that thing have got nothing on you."

"Oh I know dear, plus you know I prefer that smart-assed mouth taking care of _my_ needs anyways." She smirked and laughed gently. "Speaking of which...roll over _Princess,_ time for breakfast." Regina pushed herself up to her knees and watched as Emma rolled and smiled in post orgasmic bliss. The brunette positioned herself carefully over Emma's mouth knowing very well this was Emma's favorite thing to wake up too in the morning.

"Oh you know the way to my heart 'Gina….mmm," the rest of her voice muffled by Regina sitting astride her face, moaning her way to release.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this was originally just a one-shot easy peasy, but I was so moved by the overwhelming love that I had to keep going and lighten it up a little to show some variety in my writing. You'll see that I left it open at the end and it will truly be up to YOU readers, if you want me to keep going. I really don't have an idea to keep going with so if you send me PM's or suggestions via reviews, I'll mull it over and see what I can come up with.**

 **So enjoy a lighter version of sexy times but still awesome nonetheless! :-)**

* * *

"Happy Birthday ma!" Henry shouted as he thundered down the stairs, greeting his mother's for breakfast.

"Henry—" Regina started her warning, yet again, but didn't even have to finish. She was standing at the griddle, working away in the kitchen as usual on a weekend morning.

"Yeah, yeah I know, no running, sorry mom." He shied away from her scolding eyes, "apple cinnamon pancakes huh? Mom must really have a thing for you Ma." Henry joked with his blonde mother as he graced her cheek with a kiss but not before Regina cut in.

"Emma already had breakfast, I thought I'd treat _you_ this morning." She smirked at Emma, causing the blonde to blush profusely, Henry had already helped himself to food, fully engrossed in a plate of his mother's famous pancakes. "I know how much my boy loves his pancakes."

"Oh well more for me I guess." He grabbed another and threw it on his plate, grabbing a couple slices of bacon and drenching it in syrup.

"He gets that from you, I didn't teach him to eat this way," Regina was awestruck at the amount of food that had been placed on Henry's plate. Emma slowly sipped her coffee, knowing full well, she too would be grabbing for a piece of bacon and pancake as soon as Regina was done cooking.

"Hey I'm a growing man, I need my calories." Henry defended himself, he swallowed his bite before continuing. "So Violet has invited me over to her place to hang out for a while, then I think we were going to go visit her horse at the stables? I know it's your birthday Ma but I figured I'd let you and mom have some time together…" he quieted and blushed at the mention of private time of his mom's together. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what that entailed, not in detail but he knew alone time was important in any relationship.

"As long as you grace me with your presence for a family dinner?" Emma joked with him, she knew the boy liked Violet, and there was no denying that. "Please behave, is her dad going to be around?" Emma was much easier to approach on the subject of Henry dating Violet, Regina hated it, keeping her mind focused on the task at hand as Emma talked to the boy about the potential 'date.'

"Yes, I guess he was going to work on the house, it needs a little love." Henry snagged another piece of bacon, mopping up the syrup on his plate, Emma watching him intently for signs of lying.

"You could offer to help him out, it would put you in good graces with him, just in case there is any doubt." She eyed him and looked over at Regina, who seemed to relax at Henry spending time with Violet's father instead of the girl and him all alone. It would encourage him to behave better if he wanted to date the young woman.

"Good idea ma! I'm gonna go text Violet and let her know a time." Hopping off his stool, he quickly walked this time up his room, Regina still heard the last few stairs that he rushed up and off to his room. She shook her head, knowing very well that he was a growing boy.

"So a day alone huh? What am I going to do with you _Princess_?" Regina smirked again, grabbing a slice of bacon from Emma's newly loaded plate.

"Oh come on you totally burned my reserves this morning, I need all I can get." Emma whined playfully, causing Regina to laugh a little as she sipped her coffee. "You know what I do have some _princess_ requests, as it's _my_ birthday, _I_ get to pick what to do…" she teased Regina. Emma knew that throwing Regina for a loop especially when their private time was concerned might be difficult but if she played her cards right she could make it work. More than anything, she wanted to run the show this time.

* * *

"Emma, you know I am not comfortable with this," Regina hesitated as the blonde practically tore her arm out of socket in excitement upstairs after Henry made his way to Violet's house for the day.

"Look, you know I'm not going to go crazy like you do with me, but you have no idea how many times I've wanted to switch roles, come on 'Gina…give me a chance, you trust me don't you?" Emma turned at the top of the stairs and pulled Regina in for a slow sexy kiss that trailed from her lips to her jaw, to her ear, flicking the lobe gently and nibbling before whispering, "I just want to watch you as you watch me, the way I become unraveled and lost in pleasure." Regina's breath caught in her throat. "I know the idea is appealing, I can see it in your eyes." Emma smirked flirtatiously, playful as always.

It had been a long time since she was able to run the show, when her and Regina were first together she tried, God knows she tried but that just wasn't something Regina was used too. She was a Queen, used to getting what she wanted, never trusting anyone enough to let them in close enough to do for her in that way.

Emma navigated them towards the bedroom, leaving trails of wet kisses along Regina's skin, anywhere she could reach at this point, her hands carefully playing with Regina's fingers. Another one of Emma's favorite spells to use in the bedroom was the electricity jolts against each other, fingertips were always her favorite spot to start. The way it spread up the arm and tingled to each of their cores, leaving each of them breathless and extremely excited.

"Contrary to what you think I have in mind 'Gina, I'm not going to overpower you." As they crossed over the bedroom threshold, she slipped her way behind the brunette, hugging her gently from behind as she graced small tender kisses on her neck and shoulder. "I realized it's been a long time since we've gotten to just get lost in one another, sweet and tender…"

"You want to 'make love'? That's what you want?" The brunette was confused and she turned in Emma's arms, her expression showed how moved she was at Emma's request.

"I do." Emma smiled and kissed the brunette, softly and gently playing with her lips. Running her tongue over the scar on her upper lip before nibbling carefully, eliciting a small moan from the brunette.

"Okay, here are the rules—"

"Excuse me?" Regina raised her brow at the blonde.

"Would you let me finish before you get defensive?" Regina sighed, "Okay no heavy magic, I'm good with whisking clothes away and electricity, but only on skin, nothing internal got it? I just want to keep this is simple and natural as we can, I just crave to be close to you in this way sometimes." Emma blushed at her admission, she had a good point that sometimes they'd let their magic get away from them and forget about the little things, the tender things that they enjoyed with one another.

"Easy enough." Regina smiled and went in for another kiss, being met with the blondes own soft ones.

Emma gently pushed backwards, easing them towards the bed, Regina made quick work of clothes with magic and Emma couldn't help but laugh, giggling like a fool as she kissed the brunette again.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Regina shrugged, making Emma smile as she gently pushed her back on the bed, falling with her as gracefully as she could without crushing her, straddling one of her legs.

As skin met skin the fires were ignited, Regina's hands made long loving touches along Emma's back, her nails leaving soft red welts that the blonde loved. Emma, braced on her forearms played lovingly with the dark tresses laid out before her as their tongues met familiar, yet exploratory. Regina's hands found their way to Emma's ass, gripping firmly before sending small jolts of electricity, causing the blonde to buck against the leg under her as she nibbled on the brunette's neck and ears, moaning from the sensation.

"I didn't realize how much I miss this…" It was barely a whisper, but the blonde heard her correctly, Regina's own little admission of the love for tenderness that they usually forgot about with their romps. It wasn't that it was always rushed it was always very passionate and with magic at their fingertips, it was intense and fiery, but this build up felt so much better.

Emma moved her kisses farther down, leaving a trail of small purple and red suction welts in her wake. The brunette thread her fingers to the now messy blonde waves, massaging the scalp before sending small currents through her again. Emma moaned as she felt it course through her and nabbed one of Regina's nipples in her mouth, eliciting a moan from the brunette. Emma flicked her tongue over the hard peak, causing Regina's grip to tighten in her hair, forcing her deeper into her chest, holding on for dear life as her body betrayed her and thrust up against Emma's leg.

"Eager huh?" Emma mumbled against the soft tanned skin, grabbing the breast and rapidly flicking over the peak, causing the brunette to moan more.

"You know the reason we don't do this much is that I am not one for patience." Regina breathlessly spoke and laughed gently.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Emma bit down a little harder on the strained nipple.

"EMMA!"

"That'll hopefully teach you to be patient." Emma smirked and moved her kisses farther south, grazing her teeth on the underside of the breast, while her hand played with the other one, gently pulling and tweaking on the orally neglected nipple. Her tongue trailed along the ribcage before settling on her navel, swirling her tongue around it slowly before kissing the brunettes lower abdomen sweetly. Emma maneuvered her body down farther dragging her nails along the lean torso and ribcage as her kisses grazed over short brown curls, carefully avoiding sensitive spots. Her hands moved to the soft legs and trailed up from ankles to knees—

"Get on with it _Princess…_ " Emma laughed as Regina's patience wore thinner. She knew her goal was to drive Regina to the brink of stopping altogether, before giving her what she wanted so badly.

"Hey, it's _my_ birthday _Your Majesty_." Emma nibbled the inside of Regina's thigh gently, before sucking in a nice portion of skin, leaving a mouth sized bruise.

"Fuck…" Regina had to control herself to not push Emma away and take care of herself in the shower.

"I know it's good when you use swear words." Emma teased again as she lay flat on her stomach in front of Regina, slowly inhaling the scent of the brunette she loved so much. Emma wrapped her arms around the lean legs and wasted no time planted a big wet kiss against Regina's wet folds, she heard Regina sigh and felt her body relax as contact was finally made. The blonde bumped her nose against the sensitive clit carefully, slowly, causing another heavy sigh from the woman under her. She moved around it gently, reaching around with her hand to spread the brunette open wider to swipe the flat of her tongue against the dripping wetness that had accumulated. Their moans were simultaneous, Emma's more in relief of finally being able to taste her girlfriend, while Regina's more thankful to finally being touched.

Emma went to work, her tongue laving over every inch, not giving Regina what she really needed to get off but to make it worth it in the end. The deft tongue flicked over the sensitive nether lips of the brunette, causing her hips to thrust up against Emma's mouth, the blonde moaned at her insistence and kept going at her teasing pace. Slowly, lapping at the swollen folds, exploring every each of the writhing body under her.

"Em—please, oh please…" Regina moaned, needing so much more than Emma was offering at this moment. Emma replaced her mouth with fingers and slowly invaded the swollen wet channel with two fingers, knowing very well Regina could handle at least the two, if not more.

"Wow, is her _Majesty_ begging already?" Emma smirked again

"Shut—" Emma's mouth wrapped around the sensitive clit, suckling gently before Regina could finish her response, howling out in pleasure as the fingers started moving in a much needed pace. The blondes tongue flicked over the clit this time, as her fingers stroked lovingly into her girlfriend, curving gently to reach the spongy spot inside that drove most women to the brink of madness. "Em—oh God, Emma—" Regina moaned deep, though she didn't need to tell Emma she was close, Emma could feel the woman's inner muscles start to quiver in anticipation.

Emma added another finger to the wetness, she felt the brunette fist her hair firmly, and her hips thrusting against Emma's face trying to maximize contact with the skilled mouth on her.

"Emma—" Regina moaned again, "Emma, look at me…" it was nothing more than a moan but Regina pulled at the fisted hair, she wanted eye contact, she knew for sure it'd finish her off. "Emma! LOOK AT ME!" It was now barked as an order and Emma had no choice, her heavy aroused lids rose and she was met with Regina's dark orbs gazing down at her. Emma knew this was it, she kept the eye contact as she wrapped her lips around the swollen nub again as her fingers continued their assault, she sucked, and she watched as the Regina's eyes crossed and rolled back into her head, she was gone…Emma stroked gently feeling the muscles tighten around her fingers and the swollen clit twitch at her lips. Emma too was enjoying the waves and the vice grip Regina had on her hair soon went lax. The brunette gasped for air as the waves washed over her, panting heavily.

Emma slowly removed fingers from the brunette, leaving small subtle kisses around the sensitive area, working her way back up Regina's body. Kissing her way up, nestling between the legs beneath her, meeting Regina's lips with her own. Regina moaned tasting herself on the lips of the blonde, delving her tongue right in, a telltale sign she wasn't quite finished yet.

Regina quickly earned dominance and rolled them over, leaving Emma dazed and thoroughly excited beneath her. The brunette firmly pressed her leg against Emma's center, earning a deep wanton moan from her.

"It's not going to take much is it _Princess?_ " Regina rocked against the blonde painfully slow, making it worth it for Emma. She knew she was close and ready to explode the more she kept it up, the brunettes mouth moved to Emma's ears, lapping at the lobe as she rocked back and forth, listening to Emma's breathing intensify. "You like fucking your Queen that way? Getting me all worked up?" Regina breathlessly whispered in her ear, causing another moan, "I know you are close _Princess_ , do you need more?" Emma nodded furiously. Regina kept her rocking motion up but slipped her hand between them, swiftly slipping two fingers into Emma's aching core.

"Yesss…oh—" Emma held her breath as her muscles clenched, her body stiffening, Regina not letting up, prolonging the pleasure for the blonde as long as she could. She skillfully grazed her thumb over the swollen clit, pressing herself firmly against the back of her hand, adjusting herself carefully to relieve some of the pressure that had rebuilt in her own core.

The rocking continued, Emma panting, breathless, she knew Regina was close to another orgasm and rode with her until her peak…her own muscles still clenching around Regina's strong fingers.

"Em—" she pant out against her ear, her body stilled over the blonde, trying to catch her breath. They stayed still for a short time, each of the trying to regain a sense of self. "I really love you this way," Regina grazed Emma's cheek with a soft kiss, removing her hand from between them and propping herself on forearms, staring down lovingly at the exhausted blonde beauty. Running her fingers through the blonde locks, Emma's arms wrapped snuggly around the brunette, keeping her close and warm.

"So since it's my birthday, does this mean you are going to cook me whatever I want for dinner?" Emma questioned jokingly.

"Wow you are really pushing it Swan, giving you want you want sexually _and_ your favorite meal?" Regina joked and rolled to the side a bit, get comfortable on her side as her hand ran soft circles on Emma's sensitive skin, their legs still slightly entangled. "We really need to get out of bed or we'll stay here all day."

"Regina, we need to get out of the _house_ or we'll never get dressed. Plus we need to go shopping for things I want for dinner." She wiggled her brows.

"What exactly are we shopping for that I don't already have?" She raised her brows.

"First of all I know you have a deep fryer, I've seen it, so I want homemade diner food for dinner, I mean like onion rings, greasy burger, the works…" Emma's lids got heavy thinking of the delicious food, she knew Regina was capable of deep down. "Secondly, I know for a fact you make a stellar homemade apple pie, so I want an old fashioned diner birthday dinner."

"Well at least I know it'll please both you and Henry. I still have no idea how you can eat that crap and still look the way you do. You know I'm not that shallow but if that body starts slumping…" Regina joked with her.

"Ha-ha, you may not be shallow but I know the Evil Queen had vanity issues. _You're so vain…_ " Emma busted into the classic Carly Simon song, receiving a playful but jolting electric shock to her still overly sensitive skin, laughing at the retaliation.

"Get out of bed Swan, you are becoming more worthless as your birthday progresses." Regina rolled herself out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom, knowing Emma only followed with her eyes, "up and at 'em _Princess,_ or there will be no more play time today." In one swift move, Emma was immediately on Regina's heels, grabbing her from behind and kissing her neck. "You get one more chance to prove yourself dear, one more smart assed remark today and your end of day birthday surprise is lost."

Emma cowered at the thought, and shivered in delight on what her bed time surprise might entail.

* * *

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed and if you want another, you have to let me know! However I need fresh ideas! PM, Review! Do what you will! :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a little rough around the edges but if I continue to nitpick at it I'll go insane. So here it is, the final little dabble installment of a Princess' Birthday weekend. I have no beta and I own no OUAT characters. :-p**

 **Warnings: Anal play, tie downs, strap on AND magic cock (oh yes both), hair pulling, whip play, bondage, choking, BDSMish, pony play.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed and continue to read, remember reading enriches the mind, even the dirty (gotta show those partners what you are made of). Remember consent is everything, I know I lay it all out here along with many writers, but you are the master of your own body and YOU get to say what is ok and what is not. Be safe and love one another! :-* More love, less hate!**

* * *

It wasn't something Emma usually craved but to allow the blonde to completely lose herself in pleasure was something Regina enjoyed. Not the switch, not the 'let me please you then you can please me,' this was all for Emma. Regina looked herself over in the bathroom, teasing little stray hairs; she had given herself a bit of an Evil Queen Boudoir look, Emma loved it, she had admitted quite early in their relationship that that particular roleplay might be something she was interested in. Regina faintly missed the power she possessed as the Evil Queen and roleplaying gave her opportunity to have fun with it, _fun with the Evil Queen,_ the brunette smirked and in a puff of purple smoke dressed in a sheer version of her red riding coat that used to be one of her favorites. The 'coat' lapels were black lace, which matched the black garter belt and hold ups for the dark stockings that adorned her lower half. Regina thought long and hard about panties or not but opted out, just to be able to tease the blonde a bit, she knew soon enough she'd have an appendage or their regular strap-on; which Regina preferred so she had better stamina. The black heels and matching gloves, which she couldn't resist to wear this time around, with one last flick of her wrists her crop appeared, this one obviously a 'playtime' toy made of silicone and happened to be her new favorite. The sting was wonderful with this one, it took some getting used to on both of their parts but Emma admitted she preferred it over the traditional leather crops they had used prior.

Regina took one last look in the mirror before making her way to the bedroom, adding a dungeon feel to the room, magic certainly was helpful; traditional bed was now four poster, darker mood lighting, spanking bench, her personal favorite for Emma, along with a selection of toys for Emma to stare at and anticipate when they will be used.

She had tasked Emma with leftover dinner duty and promised that if the kitchen was 'Regina approved clean' she would get her bedtime reward. Henry had retired to his room, undoubtedly chatting away with Violet and playing his video game. They would be in the clear for any night time activities. As sneaky as Regina has always been, there was reasons she still possessed mirrors in certain areas of her home, she sat at the vanity in the bedroom, waving her hand over the mirror to glance into the kitchen, seeing Emma had almost polished the kitchen to her standards. _She must be extremely excited for this,_ Regina smirked and finalized the bedroom touches.

Within a few moments she heard Emma thunder up the stairs like an excited child, heard her voice saying goodnight to Henry and chatting a little bit before hearing his bedroom door close. Regina posed herself in the chaise lounge ready for Emma to drop to her knees as soon as she saw her. The bedroom door opened gracefully, the blonde had an idea of what to expect when Regina tasked her with the entire kitchen before retiring upstairs, but she didn't expect the bedroom to be redone dungeon style.

"Umm…wow…" Emma made eye contact with Regina across the room straight away, not missing every little detail she had put into her final birthday surprise. "Happy Birthday to me huh?"

"Happy Birthday to you dear. Now strip." Regina, looking elegant as always, even nearly naked she looked like a goddess upon a thrown. Legs crossed the ankle, arms draped over the back and side, the crop hanging loosely but clearly in Emma's view.

"Yes, your Majesty." Emma knew this was the safest route to a response and peeled off her shirt first, eyeballing the hamper as to not disappoint her majesty. Bra followed closely behind, she slowed her pace down alongside her pounding heart when her fingers grazed the button on her jeans, taking a minute to gather herself as she locked eyes with Regina again, her mouth dry at the site. She slowly undid the button and unzipped the fly, shimmying her jeans and panties off together, she swallowed hard as she tossed the last of her clothes to the hamper.

"Come pet, kneel, I have something for you." Emma padded her way to the lounge and kneeled at Regina's side, there was something about being treated this way that made Emma finally feel wanted and loved, it was strange, she never used to think she'd be this submissive but there was something about the way Regina did it that made it work for her. They weren't into BDSM all the time but there were other times that it was a nice treat for each woman, the blonde new Regina liked her control and she was able to let the Evil Queen out to play a bit, and Emma enjoyed not having to worry about being the 'Savior' for once, taking care of everyone else and saving the world. This allowed her an opportunity to focus inward, Regina gave her that opportunity in this environment.

Emma kneeled down beside Regina, who shifted to a sitting position, giving Emma the view that she was not wearing any panties, and placing a soft kiss upon the blondes lips. This kiss was an important part of this form of play for them; it held a promise and a pact that anything that happened here tonight was not taken personal, it wasn't a punishment, and it had nothing to do with putting anyone in their rightful place. It was reassurance, especially from Regina that she would stop at nothing in order to bring Emma to her highest possible pleasure peak before crashing. It also gave Emma opportunity to show her trust in the woman once called 'The Evil Queen.' That feeling made Regina's heart melt at the sight of Emma, naked in all her glory upon her knees for the former Queen. Soft and tender their lips molded together, tongues gently brushing one another, not invasive but lovingly and sweet—it ended abruptly with Regina quickly invading the blondes mouth with her tongue. Swiping quickly and forcefully, bringing one of her hands to Emma's elegant neck, before detaching her lips, holding her gently in place by the neck. The game had begun.

"As I said pet I have something for you," Regina released Emma's neck and in a swirl of purple smoke a collar appeared, "I am gracing you with a few objects to wear tonight, this is the first; a collar, not an ownership collar, it's just for play time." She smiled and collared Emma for the evening, "Go ahead, go look." She allowed Emma to look at herself in the vanity in the bedroom, the collar was thin black leather with small scooped dangling chains that were adorned with little rubies. "Rubies are the most powerful of all stones; friendship and love, royalty and vitality, we both fit these meanings. It also is said to increase sexual passions, not that I believe we need help there but—my dear Emma, it's truly beautiful upon your swan like neck." Regina saw the flush of the blonde in the mirror and smiled again, "Happy birthday, Princess." She sighed heavily from her seat across the room, "now, come I have something else for you." Emma got back down on all fours and gracefully crawled towards Regina who was making her way to the large bed, she kneeled down and kept her eyes lowered waiting for her Majesty to give her direction.

"Stand and pick your poison…" Regina laughed gently to herself, the joke not lost on Emma who rose to her feet and grinned. Upon the bed lay different sized phallic toys, special boots, a bridle— _a bridle?_ Emma glanced to Regina questioning her toy choices for the evening. "You know I had an affinity for horses right? Riding was my freedom—anyway," she was getting off track, "I'd like to try some light pony play Princess. I know you are strong enough physically and mentally to handle this one. I don't go extreme, trust me, what I have is nothing compared to other kingdoms I've seen." Regina grabbed one of the horse tail anal plugs and Emma didn't have to question but let out a heavy breath and bent at the waist over the edge of the bed.

"You are such a good girl Emma." Regina grabbed the small bottle of lube that she had laid out as well and let drops fall on the toy, carefully watching Emma out of the corner of her eye, who hadn't moved an inch. The brunette stepped to be more behind her pet, carefully running her free hand over the smooth expanse of back, up to the neck and grabbing gently before prodding Emma's back entrance with the plug in her other hand. The blonde shivered at the pressure against her, Regina maximizing skin contact with Emma, reassuring that she wasn't going to hurt her as she pushed gently, taking her time easing the toy inside.

With a heavy breath released by the blonde, the plug inserted, filling her back hole gently, Emma's whole body shivered, her hair going all directions and stamping her foot in the process, the move not going unnoticed by Regina.

"Hmm, very appropriate reaction dear, maybe I should get you some jeweled hooves to show off that pretty stamp you have." The brunette grinned and stepped fully behind Emma, placing both hands on her hips, massaging gently as Emma adjusted to the intrusion in her backside. Regina's hands ran along Emma's torso, splaying out across her ribs, trying to not tickle the blonde. Emma's skin flushed in goosebumps as the brunette skimmed over her with gentle fingers, leaving Emma's body altogether and reaching for the hooved shoes to slip onto the blonde. "Stand up and raise your arms," as she obeyed orders she felt a tether from the ceiling tickle her fingers and wrists as it slowly wrapped around her wrists, tightening carefully to hold her upright. Regina kneeled before the blonde to help her into her new shoes, carefully placing one foot in and lacing up the little tie in the back, repeating the action with the other shoe. "Walk, the tether will follow you." Emma stepped out tentatively, not sure how the shoes would feel, surprised when they felt like any pair of heels, and lightweight. She strode around proudly for Regina, the tail tickling the backs of her legs gently as it splayed across her soft, rounded cheeks and thighs. "Come here." The tether from above came down as gently as a silk scarf and wrapped around Emma's neck, "…if you ever…" Regina grabbed the scarf tightly in her fist as it subtly cut off the blondes air supply, "…get cocky like that again, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" Emma stamped her foot gently, "DO I?!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Emma quietly spoke out.

"Good. Now…" a puff of purple appeared in her hand and Regina found her crop in her hand again, "the spanking bench. Maybe a few swats for your arrogance hmm?" She smirked at the blonde and cracked the crop against the blondes thighs, not hard enough for a welt but a small taste. "First I'd like to adorn you with that bridle, give you something to bite onto and moan against as I hit you my dear." Emma swallowed, not sure how she'd like the feeling of that on her naked body but complied with the Queen's wishes. It was simple really, the leather bit felt odd in her mouth, the light O-rings connecting reins and a headband that wrapped around the crown of her head. "Come Princess," the brunette grabbed the reins and pulled, leading her new pony to the spanking bench. Emma placed her knees, astride the bench, knees resting gently on the pads, nice and spread for her majesty. "You'll not move, do you understand?" She looked up to see Emma nod her head in approval, "part of this mental challenge for you will be for you to be patient. I know you get _very_ impatient with my teasing you but in this type of play it will be worth it." Emma was proudly on display, chin held up on the soft rest of the mount, mouth gently on the bit, and her 'hooved' feet tucked up with her legs. "I will leave your arms free, unless you think you will try and stop me from doing what I want with you. There is a fastening on the high end of your ankles and each of your calves," Emma felt Regina work her magic with the tethers, "the rest of you is free, but I am trusting you to behave."

Regina rounded the blonde, making sure she was at least tolerably comfortable for the ideas swimming in her head. Stepping behind her pet she ran a gentle hand along first the right cheek, then the left, before slapping each cheek in quick succession. The blondes skin started pinking immediately, her nerve endings already on edge, she moaned ready for more. Bringing the crop back to her forehand she moved it down Emma's spine, noticing the trail of goosebumps left in its wake. Stepping back she took the first swing on the right cheek, quickly followed by the left, the same quickness she had done with her hand. Emma groaned around the bit, wanting so scream out. The welts already surpassing the minor damage she had done with her hand, again and again, each time missing the previous welts until she had five marks on each cheek.

Regina smirked, looking at Emma's pussy on display for her, not able to resist a bit of torture she could inflict on the blonde. She brought the crop up to the dripping pussy, already soaked from the attention she had been given from the Queen. The silicone feeling odd upon the inside of her thighs, she sighed as flat of the crop rubbed against her aching core, giving her little relief. The brunette brought the wetted silicone to her lips and tasted Emma off of it, "Oh my Princess, you taste wonderful. Are you ready for more?"

Emma felt delicate fingers making their way underneath the tail, earning a deep satisfying moan from the blonde. The brunette slipped two fingers into her with ease, just a little taste and receiving another deep guttural moan from the blonde as deft fingers pumped in and out before quickly removing them entirely, earning a disapproving moan.

"You think I was going to let you off that easily Princess?" She grabbed the reins and blonde locks in her hand, her deep throaty laugh was enough to almost send Emma over the edge, "I'm going to groom you dear, starting with this blonde mess so it doesn't get in my way." Emma groaned, not wanting to waste time, not wanting to wait, _you are never patient with my teasing,_ Regina's voice in her head the whole time _._ She knew this was a test, she thought deep about it, trying to focus on anything besides how her pussy dripped and throbbed or how her ass cheeks stung and felt fevered from the silicone crop.

Emma felt another rush of magic as Regina materialized a brush and comb and approached her right side. Soft fingers ran up Emma's back, relaxing her, knowing too well how this was pure torture for her, Regina's soothing touch was just what Emma needed to keep her mind at ease. The tail in her backside not too bothersome anymore as she found comfort splayed over the spanking bench, the soft leather a sudden comfort as she played the waiting game.

The bench raised up a bit for her, putting her in slightly different position, easier for Regina to brush through her hair. Unfortunately with this angle it was a little harder to keep the plug inserted in her backside…"better keep that ass tight Princess." Regina knew she had to be quick and brushed gently through the 'mane,' calming Emma's nerves. She brushed relatively quick, knowing her own patience wore thin and Emma wasn't going to put up with much of her teasing. Dividing the hair into three portions, Regina slowly began braiding the blondes hair, having it this way would be much easier for both of them and with her new adornments would look lovely overall. Regina swore to keep this image of her blonde princess embedded deep in her mind, as she was looking quite beautiful.

"There." She grabbed the base of the braid yanking Emma's head up and facing her slightly, "much better for both of us." All Emma could do was nod in agreement, and was never so happy to feel the bench switch angles again so she could relax her ass and keep her 'tail' in place. "How are we feeling princess?" Regina patted the plug and swiped her fingers through the wet folds again, "you really enjoy me doing your hair that much?" Emma let out a huff, "oh come now, your body doesn't lie to me. It's sweet, such a simple gesture that gets you so worked up." Regina ran her hands along the blondes back again, soothing the muscles that were held so proper for her. "Are you ready for me to fuck you dear? You've been so awfully patient it's the least I could do." She grinned at her own sarcasm, her deep chuckle making Emma's stomach do summer saults, and feeling that familiar pull in her groin. Regina spanked her again, her right cheek turning bright pink after the five quick hits, not holding back any moaning that ensued from thereon out.

The brunette was more than ready, her body twitching from torturing the blonde woman, she was so beautiful she almost wanted to strip Emma of it all and bed her now. She knew better, she knew she had to play this out for Emma, and for herself. She used magic to adorn herself with the strap-on tonight. The Queen grinned to herself and bit her lip and she fingered through Emma's folds again, rubbing around the sensitive lips and quick little passes around the aching clit, the blondes body starting slowly twitching with the quick passes over her clit, her body shaking already ready for release.

"I'll not deny you orgasms tonight Princess, however you can give me the middle finger as your safe word, seeing as your mouth is otherwise occupied." Regina smirked as she noticed Emma nod in understanding, it was right up Emma's alley to give the rude gesture, and she knew deep down the blonde would appreciate it. The brunette lined up the cock with Emma's pussy, rubbing against the wetness that had gathered, getting herself well lubed for a gentle intrusion. Slowly slipping into the blonde wasn't an issue, she moaned low and deep as the cock slipped into her, filling her completely. Regina pulled out slowly and extremely slowly began pushing in again, keeping a couple fingers on the plug as her thrusts became more regular and slighty quicker. Emma's body began to shake in excitement, ready for so much more, she was backing into the brunette, slowly encouraging more from her, which Regina had no problem giving.

"How does it feel Princess? Do you feel nice and full? Hm?" Regina's pumps were at a decent pace now, the blonde moaning in pure ecstasy. Regina reached a hand up and pulled at the reins of the blonde, effectively pulling her head up so she could hear her moan louder but it still didn't seem like enough for Regina, she too wanted more. With a wave of her hand, the bridle and bit disappeared.

"Oh fuck!" Emma all but yelled as a firm grip was embedded in her hair and Regina's pumping never ceasing. "I'm—I—Oh God!"

"Come for me Princess, come on!" Regina pulled her hair more, her head raised as the brunette's hips slammed against Emma's backside. Emma groaned deep as her body tensed up, her pussy clenching around the toy as wave after wave hit her. Regina's thrusting slowed but didn't stop completely, making sure the blonde was well spent. "You better not pass out dear, you still need to please your Queen." Regina pulled out of Emma and squatted down to lap at the blondes swollen wet folds, Emma's moans now subtle and appreciative of the tenderness Regina gave after giving her a wonderful fucking.

In a swirl of magic Emma found herself on her back in bed, the tail still embedded in her ass, her body still reacting to the stimulation it offered. Regina now completely naked, crawling up the bed, straddling Emma in the process. The brunette ran her delicate hands over the heaving breasts of the blonde, tweaking the nipples, igniting little yelps from the blonde beauty under her. Regina closed her eyes and willed her magic again, adorning Emma with the magic cock.

"I'm going to ride you my pet, until I see fit." Regina smiled as she brought her hand down to the throbbing flesh between Emma's legs stroking it tenderly, as she knew it would still be sensitive from Emma's prior orgasm. The blondes eyes shut tight trying to hold back the slight pain from being overly sensitive, her breathing slightly irregular as the slow strokes worked her up little by little.

"Are you going to come again?" Regina asked disappointed, she wanted Emma to last and after her last orgasm she really should.

"No your Majesty," Emma shook her head side to side vigorously and bit her lip.

"Tell me if you feel close," she leaned over the blonde and kissed her deeply, her tongue swiping across the swollen lips asking entrance to her mouth. Their tongues sliding against each other as Regina rotated her hips against the swollen cock of the blonde, her moans loud for the Queen. "I want to feel you swell and explode in me if that's the case, got it?"

"Yes your Majesty." Emma nodded swiftly as Regina raised herself up to slid herself onto the blonde. Emma's eyes shut again before receiving a slap across the cheek, just enough to bring Emma pleasure.

"Uh huh Princess, look at me, you know better." Regina sank down the final inch and squeezed her internal muscles, watching the blonde react to her. Smirking in her playful, powerful way that drove Emma crazy.

The brunettes hips rotated on the blonde, gyrating her way to pleasure. Slow at first, her speed picked up quickly as her and Emma locked eyes. It was one of the only things that grounded them to one another, to see beyond the décor, the toys, and everything else they happened to use, all truths in the world were visible in their eyes alone. Regina's body took over in that moment, helping herself to Emma's overly aroused breasts and nipples, tweaking them with skillful fingers, causing gasps to erupt from the blonde along with quick thrusts with her hips. The brunettes moans filled the room, the women always grateful for the silencing spell cast over the room on nights like these, her body knew the rhythm at this point as both their minds drew a blank. Regina's aroused state heightened by the attention she had lavished Emma with and Emma was trying all she could to hold out for Regina, and sure enough feeling the tight pull in her groin like she was going to explode again.

"'Gina...Oh God…" Emma bit her lip trying so hard to make sure the brunette was satisfied. The way she ground her hips against her, the wetness seeping from inside of her, Emma felt it all.

"Em—" Regina knew the way Emma said her name that she was on the brink of another orgasm and a strong one at that, the brunette took the opportunity to remove the tail plug from Emma to keep her orgasm at bay.

Their facades were broken, all that was in the moment was two women doing what they did best to bring the other one complete and utter pleasure. Emma's hands found placement on Regina's hips, encouraging her increasing gyrations, and giving counter thrusts when needed. The blonde knew Regina wasn't going to get what she needed, she was overly sensitive and working too hard for her release. In one swift movement and a firm grip on Regina, Emma rolled them, firmly planting herself between the brunettes thighs. The moan received was in appreciation, knowing she couldn't get there alone, knowing she needed Emma to push her body that extra mile that couldn't be achieved solo. Emma Emma's hips pumped frantically into her, grinding hard to maximize contact with her clit and burying herself into Regina's neck, kissing and nibbling gently at the pounding pulse point.

"Oh fuck! Em-ma!" Regina's screams muffled too by Emma's neck, as her temporary cock slipped swiftly in and out. "Harder, oh please—"

Emma propped herself up on her hands and gave it all she had, grabbing one of Regina's legs and throwing it over her shoulder to give the brunette a new angle to work with. The blonde panting her way to orgasm in a frenzy, feeling Regina's inner muscles fluttering around her. Emma rose vertical grabbing the brunettes legs and hugging them to her own chest, tightening the slick channel, intensifying the pleasure for them both.

Emma looked down at Regina, her eyes crossing and rolling back into her head before shutting her eyes slowly and tensing up. The blonde hurtled towards her own release, feeling Regina's muscles tight around her swollen appendage, and with a few quick, savage thrusts and gasps she fell over the edge with the brunette. Her twitchy thrusts as she pumped into the clenching tightness below her.

"Oh fuck, 'Gina,-" Emma huffed out, nestling herself between the darker woman's thighs, both breathing heavily. Emma slowly retracted herself from the brunette, sitting cross legged across from her as their breathing regulated and bodies relaxed. Willing her magic Regina reset the room and Emma's parts back to normal, earning a heavy sigh from Emma.

"Sorry, I—" Regina sighed, she felt like she failed Emma, she broke the façade, the whole experience.

"Whoa wait, what are you sorry for?" Emma looked completely confused, crawling up to cuddle up against the seemingly embarrassed brunette.

"I broke the façade—"

"Oh jeez, 'Gina, you know that means nothing. I had no idea what to expect so there is no failure and umm wow. I mean you gotta be kidding me right? This was up in the top 5 of my sexual experiences with you." Emma wrapped her body around the woman and kissed her back.

"Oh yeah?" She turned to look over her shoulder slightly.

"Easily!" Emma huffed out and scoffed at Regina's disbelief. "So a pony huh? How did I do?"

"Honestly," she rolled and faced Emma, "I think we should plan a vacation, they have resorts for pony play. I think you'd do well, you can get as arrogant as you want around the other ponies, just not their masters." She smirked and the blonde stared at her dumbstruck. "Plus I could adorn you with the most amazing jewels and pieces that would complement your assets, you'd be the best looking one there without a doubt."

"Wow, you've given this some serious thought." Emma seemed slightly terrified and the thought of hanging around all 'dressed up' with other ponies.

"Happy Birthday Princess." Regina giggled and kissed the blonde lazily, rolling on top of her and peppering her face with more kisses.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Emma smirked and grabbed Regina's face, kissing her back deeply.


End file.
